


Eric's Song

by Butterfly



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Fanvid, M/M, Vividcon 2011, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-13
Updated: 2011-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 09:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterfly/pseuds/Butterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter what path Erik follows, Charles will continue to search for hope - for them both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eric's Song

**Author's Note:**

> "Eric's Song" is performed by Vienna Teng. _X-Men_ was created by Marvel Comics. Thanks to kuwdora (LJ/DW) for beta.
> 
>  
> 
> **Download links:**
> 
>  
> 
> .mov file 136.4 MB; [zipped](http://www.paravio.net/vids/Eric%27s%20Song.zip)  
> .divx file 31.6 MB; [zipped](http://www.paravio.net/vids/Eric%27s%20Songdivx.zip)
> 
> Thanks to par_avion (LJ/DW) for generously hosting my videos.

  
  



End file.
